fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorefield
Garfield, otherwise known by fans as Gorefield, is a monstrous, gluttonous maniac and the main antagonist of the third season in the Cartoon Network's television series, Cartoon Parody, and the overall secondary antagonist of the fourth season. Personality Unlike the cynical, egotistical, but otherwise well-meaning original version of Garfield, this version of Garfield is cruel, heartless, psychotic, greedy, selfish, and disgustingly sadistic, and is obsessed with two things: lasagna and bloodshed. He doesn't care about anyone, much less Jon, and obviously takes sick pleasure in terrifying him, making sick comments and sadistic jokes at his expense whenever he feels like it. Unlike the original version, Garfield doesn't even care about his canon friends, as he brutally kills Odie, Nermal (which he coldly tells him that never really liked him before he kills him), and even kills Jon's girlfriend Liz just to spite Jon. Biography It is unknown how Garfield become a demonic monster. Garfield's killings first started when he killed Odie just to show how sadistic and barbaric he is. Jon fearfully hides behind a TV while Garfield roams around trying to find him, tauntingly telling him that he can smell him. Meanwhile Liz is waiting for Jon. When Garfield notices her, he teleports right at her location and killed her too. Mustering whatever courage he has, Jon comes in and shoots garfield in the eye with a shotgun, but Garfield taunts him, saying that bullets won't kill him. Jon, hopeless in stopping Garfield, then attempts to save Arlene, Garfield's canon girlfriend, and goes with the plan to save her but however, he soon runs right into Garfield in the basement, who bites and gruesomely takes his hand right off of his wrist socket, Desperate, Jon sets fire to one of the furnaces and it causes a explosion that destroys his house, however garfield is still alive. Jon is then presumably killed by Garfield, and then grows wings, and then flies off to an unknown location. Appearances * https://www.reddit.com/r/imsorryjon * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1/ 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Complete * Gorefield Motivates You ASMR * Gorefield Attempts To Enter Your Home (Asmr Roleplay) * Gorefield * 20000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * GAR-TYPE: Rise Of Starbuckle * Giygarfield * Gorefield In Soup Gallery 1.jpg|Garfield asking Jon for lasagna. 2.png|Garfield trying to find Jon while in a spider-like form. 4.jpg|Garfield before killing Nermal in a snake-like form. Garfield_Devil.png Jon_I_can_smell_you.png Gorefield - Jon, i'm hungry!.png The_universe_is_ my_lasagna,_Jon!.png 344AB239-4F9A-4B92-9A0B-F903317953D3.png Trivia *Gorefield was commonly regarded as one of the evilest Cartoon Parody villains and the second villain to be Pure Evil, like Shadow Aaron. This is because Cartoon Parody is the comical series and therefore the antagonists are shown in a funny way and usually not taken seriously, but as Cartoon Parody was serious in comparison to most shows of the network, Gorefield was allowed to be shown as an outright evil being with no comedic traits nor redeeming qualities. Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Paranoid Category:Criminals Category:Predators Category:Murderer Category:Zombies Category:Serial Killers Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini